Madison Square Garden 2
by SusanLob2
Summary: Ella, una chica de Canadá con una brillante carrera. El, el capitán de los Rangers. Su vida en el pasado ya había estado unida… Ahora vuelven a encontrarse… Y ella no estará muy feliz de verlo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Inicio de semana. Hoy podría decir que es un día cualquiera. Estamos a mediados de octubre por lo que el aire es bastante frio, sin embargo me encanta, ya que podría decirse que el clima cálido y yo no tenemos exactamente una buena relación. Pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado estaba diciendo que hoy podría ser un día cualquiera… Pero no lo es. Se suponía que ahora mismo tendría que estar subida en el metro rumbo a la oficina para recoger algunos contratos, verán, mi trabajo consiste en hacer que los famosos tengan una buena imagen, eliminar los posibles error que cometan y hacerlos ver ante la sociedad como auténticas almas de Dios. Pero en cambio, voy en un taxi rumbo al Hospital Monte Sinaí para ver a mi jefa y prima, Caroline Forbes. Hace como cinco minutos me llamo una enfermera de Monte Sinaí para informarme que mi prima había tenido un accidente en su auto mientras escribía por teléfono. Me aseguro que no estaba en peligro antes de que incluso yo pudiera preguntarlo. Sonreí un poco al pensar que Carol estaría echando humo con ella misma por haber sido tan tonta de escribir en su teléfono mientras manejaba.

Al llegar al hospital, corrí rápidamente hacia la recepción para que me dijeran algo de mi prima. La enfermera que estaba sentada en recepción junto a una chica joven me miro y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú debes de ser Elena Gilbert, verdad?-La enfermera se levantó de la silla tomando una libreta mientras salía del mostrador. Parecía de unos 40 años, aunque podrían ser menos. Tenía un pijama purpura y un gafete donde se leía "Jacqueline S. Enfermera".

-Así es-Respondí siguiéndola por el pasillo que me indico.

-Vera, su prima es un poco difícil… Cuando la ambulancia fue a recogerla ella aún seguía escribiendo en su teléfono mientras decía que estaba bien y que no estaría dispuesta a pagar por los servicios de la ambulancia-La enfermera me miro sobre su hombro y luego negó con la cabeza-Asistirla ha sido toda una proeza, el doctor Mikaelson ha sido muy paciente pero ella sigue negándose a que la vean… Afortunadamente para ella, está bien, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y pensamos que sería bueno tenerla en observación algunos días.

Oh, oh… Puedo imaginarme que me dirá ahora.

-Le preguntamos por su familia y ella solo la nombro a usted. Nos pidió que la llamáramos enseguida porque quiere o mejor dicho, necesita hablar con usted.

La mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número 343 y luego giro el pomo de la puerta lentamente. En la mitad de la habitación había una cama donde Caroline estaba acostada forcejeando con un médico.

-Déjeme! Le he dicho que no necesito ninguna de estas estupideces… Váyase a firmarme el alta y déjeme tranquila-Decía Caroline mientras apartaba las manos del médico de su cuerpo.

-Señora Forbes…-Dijo el hombre.

-Señorita-Corrigió rápidamente Caroline.

-Perdone, Señorita Forbes… Le he dicho que no voy a dejarla ir hasta que esté completamente seguro de que usted está bien y para eso necesito revisarla.

Caroline se cruzó de brazos como una niña obstinada y luego movió sus ojos hasta que se cruzaron con los míos.

-Elena! Gracias a Dios y todos los santos a los que tu madre le reza que estas aquí!-Ella intento levantarse de la cama pero el medico puso una mano sobre su hombro manteniéndola en su lugar-Eh! Podría permitirme un momento con mi prima?

El doctor se encogió de hombros y luego se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Supongo que debería disculparme con él cuándo salga.

-Puedes creer que no quieren dejarme ir?-Caroline torcía la boca constantemente; un tic que había desarrollado con los años cuando estaba realmente enojada.

-Y tú te puedes creer que hayas sido tan tonta de escribir en un teléfono mientras conducías? En que pensabas?-Me acerque a la cama y me senté a un lado.

-Vale, vale… He sido una tonta de las grandes. Pero es que hoy inicio con los New York Rangers, iba un poco tarde así que saque el teléfono para mandarles un mensaje y adivina qué? Un árbol se atravesó en mi camino!

-Los arboles no se atraviesan-Le recordé como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Bla, bla bla… Lo que sea… Ahora no tengo 10 minutos tarde sino casi dos horas y aquella enfermera de purpura me ha quitado el teléfono… Es eso acaso legal?

-Caroline… Ahora mismo tu teléfono no importa ok? Es importante que te dejes revisar, te diste un golpe fuerte-Ella me miro y torció la boca por millonésima veces-Recuerdas esa película que vimos hace unas semanas en la que un hombre iba en su motocicleta, se estrelló y sin embargo se levantó ileso. No fue al hospital y cuando llego a casa y se quitó el casco cayó muerto?

Caroline bufo-Yo no traigo casco.

-Pero igual debes hacerte revisar. Y también debes llamar a los Rangers y contarles lo de tu accidente… Que busquen una sustituta o lo que sea.

Por un ligero instante vi como Caroline se hacía toda una idea, miro en todas direcciones y al final se mordió la parte interna del labio inferior. Clavo sus ojos en mí y luego… Apareció una sonrisa muy parecida a la del guasón.

-Es una excelente idea Elena! Debo llamarlos y decirles sobre mi accidente… Lo entenderán, verdad? Los accidentes no se controlan… Solo pasan-Asentí lentamente sin entender su entusiasmo-Luego les diré que necesito una sustituta pero que no deben preocuparse porque ya la he encontrado.

-Y quién es?-Hummm podría ser Anna… Ella es buena con los deportes, y Lisa… A ella le gusta el Hockey… O era el Tenis?

-Pues tú! Obviamente!

-Qué? Yo? No, no, no… No puedo hacerlo, estamos hablando de un equipo completo… Yo solo he trabajado con 3 personas máximo. No puedo hacerlo, no estoy lista.

-Cálmate Elena, claro que puedes…. Además, estos equipos actúan como una manada de lobos, convence al capitán y el resto lo seguirá. Ahora alcánzame mi bolso y te entregare todo lo que necesites de ellos.

Me levante de la cama y tome su bolso sin estar realmente segura de hacerlo. Yo mejorando la imagen de los Rangers? No podía ser… Es decir, soy buena en mi trabajo pero estos chicos eran un completo desastre. Aparecen cada noche en los canales de chismes contando que los detuvieron conduciendo ebrios, los vieron saliendo de un Striptis Bar, los detuvieron por orinarse en un parque… Yo simplemente no podía mejorar su imagen!

-Bien, he hecho dos listas… Una con las cosas buenas y otra con las cosas malas… Puedes ver que las malas se acumulan bastante. Pero todo esto lo he sacado de la televisión así que puede que no sea totalmente cierto. Tu trabajo aquí es hacerlos ver como unos angelitos ante el público, inventa lo que sea y, lo más importante… Céntrate en el capitán, es conocido por su mal humor y lo mujeriego que es… La empresa no quiere que el capitán dé esa imagen así que debes hacerle cambiar.

-Y quien es el capitán?-Dios ahora estaba aún más segura que no estaba lista para esto… No sabía nada de este equipo.

Caroline abrió la boca para responderme pero justo en ese momento el doctor "no me deja ir" irrumpió en la habitación.

-Señorita Forbes, sería preciso que me dejara revisarla ahora.

Caroline torció la boca y luego me entrego la pila de papeles que tenía sobre sus piernas-Llámame por cualquier cosa, me pondré en contacto con Tim para que sepa que vas a reemplazarme-Apile y organice los papeles lo mejor que pude mientras el doctor se acercaba a Caroline-Y no se te ocurra decirle a mis padres que estoy aquí por conducir y escribir con mi teléfono al mismo tiempo… Aún pueden castigarme.

Salí de la habitación sonriendo por el último comentario de Caroline.

Recorrer los pasillos del Madison Square Garden me recordaron a mi época en Montreal, cuando iba a ver a algunos equipos nuevos con poco o nada de reconocimiento. Hicieron que recordara la emoción, la adrenalina, las ganas de ver a los equipos ganar y dejarlo todo en la pista de hielo. Ahora, algunos años adelante… Estaba por primera vez pisando el famoso Madison Square Garden. Jamás había venido por lo que estaba maravillada viéndolo todo, guardando cada detalle en mi memoria.

-Caroline ha dicho que tienes las agallas de manejar este equipo… Y yo confió en ella-Dijo Timmoty Liars. El encargado de la prensa de los Rangers. El hombre media como unos 2 metros, de piel morena y tenía un horrible bigote. En cuanto llegue al estadio él tan solo asintió, se presentó y luego me hizo seguirlo atreves de los pasillos. Para ser sincera estaba muy nerviosa, aún más de cuando me iban a quitar las cordales.

Trague saliva, no era correcto mostrarme débil frente a él porque entonces todo se vendría abajo cuando estuviera frente a los chicos del equipo. Levante la barbilla y puse aquella sonrisa tan ensayada que decía "soy la mejor en mi trabajo".

-No debe preocuparse señor Liars. Podre con esto… No por nada Caroline me ha dejado a cargo.

Timmoty asintió ligeramente y luego puso su mano derecha sobre una enorme puerta.

-Bien, porque espero que este preparada para lo que ahora viene-Dijo Timmoty para luego empujar la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue una brillante luz cegadora, lo siguiente fue un montón de casilleros con bancas y chicos a medio vestir por todas partes… El vestuario de los Rangers.

Ellos apenas si notaron nuestra presencia, todos iban de un lado a otro mientras el ensordecedor estero sonaba hasta el límite. Tal vez era Pearl Jam? O quizás era Foo Fighters? No podría decirlo con seguridad.

Me gire para ver a Timmoty, quien hacia mala cara… Podía apostar que era por el volumen de la música… O la música en sí. Carraspeo ligeramente y luego dio tres pasos más para entrar al vestuario.

-Buen día chicos-Hablo fuerte y claro Timmoty atreves de la música y milagrosamente se hizo oír- Podrían bajarle un poco a la música? Hay alguien aquí que quiero presentarles.

Mágicamente el volumen de la música bajo al instante y Timmoty se acercó más a los chicos.

-Como sabrán, a los de Coome no les ha gustado su comportamiento después de haber ganado la copa… Por lo que han contratado a alguien para "embellecer" su imagen-Timmoty se giró a mirar a la puerta donde yo aún permanecía inmóvil y con un gesto de su mano me indico que me acercara.

"Tú puedes Elena, sabes que puedes hacerlo" me repetí mientras caminaba hacia Timmoty. Podía sentir la mirada de todos los chicos clavaba en mi con cada paso que daba. Respire profundo y me recordé varias veces que yo podía hacerlo.

Cuando estuve al lado de Timmoty me gire para ver al equipo, y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí pequeña. Todos parecían aún más grandes que Timmoty, con su ancha espalda y fuertes hombros a la vista. Me aclare la garganta y no dejando sentirme como una enana, decidí subirme a la banca que estaba a mi lado.

-Ella es Elena Gilbert, va a encargarse de que ustedes se vean como unos lindos angelitos-Me presento Timmoty. Me dio una mira de .Tuyos. Y luego, sin previo aviso… Dejo el vestuario.

"Ármate de valor Elena, están esperando que hables y más te vale que no sea nada estúpido".

-Buen día chicos, como ha dicho Timmoty mi nombre es Elena Gilbert… Pero no quiero nada de formalidades de señorita Gilbert. Pueden llamarme desde ya Elena…-Todos me miraban como si estuviese dando un discurso de política o algo aún más aburrido. "Concéntrate Elena"-Verán, Coome Corporation es una empresa que promueve la diversión sana y familiar, y creen que su comportamiento después de ganar la copa no ha sido muy aceptable; por lo que me han llamado a mí para hacerlos ver como un ejemplo ciudadano-Los chicos empezaron a reír mientras negaban con la cabeza-Ellos creen que sería genial que ustedes pudieran aportarle algo bueno a la comunidad, por lo que se me ha ocurrido que podrían participar en algunos eventos de caridad… Ya saben, de esos a los que se asiste de corbata y se firman algunos cheques para una buena causa-Algunos abuchearon y otros rieron- He traído una lista de los eventos que se realizaran este mes así que porque no pasan un por uno y se anotan en al menos dos.

-Y qué pasa si no queremos hacerlo?-Pregunto un chico rubio que tan solo llevaba un toalla envuelta en la cintura. Intente no sonrojarme y puse mi sonrisa Puedo. Hacerlo a funcionar.

-Pues… Debí decirles que mi segundo nombres es perseverancia… Y hare todo lo que este en mi mano, hasta patearles el trasero para que vayan a estos eventos-Los chicos volvieron a reír y deje escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo-Y por cierto; hablando de patearles el trasero… No quiero que hablen con la presa… Su nuevo mejor amigo que siempre va a acompañarlos será "Sin comentarios". No quiero que hablen con ellos… Tienen la virtud de transcribir todo lo que dicen y hacerlos ver como unos cretinos-Algunos asintieron y otros pusieron mala cara-Y, digamos… Que en un acto estúpido y desafiante ustedes quieren hacerse pasar por chicos malos y meterse en algún bar de mala muerte y las cámaras los pillan, entonces yo seré la compañía de "Sin comentarios". Deben llamarme no importa el día o la hora y decirme que ha pasado… Me encargare de resolverlo todo en un parpadeo-Sonreí orgullosa cuando todos asintieron como niños buenos.

-Y si llamamos para tener una cita con usted, también acudirá al instante?-Pregunto una voz a mi espalda y por un segundo sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Comprendí que los chicos no me estaban asintió a mí, sino a la persona a mi espalda. Sabía, que en algún momento de mi vida debía enfrentar este momento. No sabes de que hablo verdad? Creo que tenemos que retroceder más o menos unos 7 años para que lo entiendas…

Septiembre 20, 2006

Adoro el final del verano… Da inicio al invierno, es el momento de desempolvar nuestras chaquetas y bufandas y dejar que el frio aire de octubre golpe nuestro rostro. Este día iba a ser como cualquiera, saldría de la escuela hacia la pista de Hockey a animar a los perdedores de mis hermanos; te he dicho que tengo 3 hermanos? No? Pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Veras, mis padres, mis hermanos y yo vivimos en Montreal, Canadá… Aquí básicamente todo gira en torno al Hockey sobre hielo. Mis hermanos cada tarde la dedican a entrenar, o solo por diversión y, como soy su hermanita pequeña (la que ha despertado el interés de los chicos por sus lindos senos), debo ir cada tarde a verlos para que ellos puedan tener un ojo sobre mí y evitar que alguien quiera intentar una segunda jugada conmigo. No me mal intérpretes, no es que no me guste verlos… Me encanta verlos jugar aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no entienda nada de lo que pasa en la pista. Podrás imaginarte que siendo yo, una orgullosa chica canadiense debo estar muy bien informada sobre este deporte…. Pero no. No entiendo las reglas, las faltas ni nada… Pero tranquilo, soy buena actriz y cuando veo un partido siempre aplaudo cuando los demás lo hacen. Soy la mejor, verdad?

Pero bueno, dejando a un lado esta pequeña reseña de mi vida, quiero volver al inicio. Recuerdas que dije que hoy sería un día como cualquiera? Yo creía que sí, la señora Martin salió con su pequeño cocker spanish a la misma hora de siempre. Danny, el chico de los periódicos los repartió como todos los días. Matt, mi profesor de matemáticas me regaño como cada día por llegar tarde. Todo parecía estar en su sitio, todo en su lugar… Hasta que llegue a la pista de hielo donde estaban mis hermanos. Con ellos, estaba el resto del equipo, hasta ahí iba todo bien… Pero, entre los chicos había un chico de cabello oscuro que nunca había visto. Mis ojos se clavaron en su espalda mientras lo evaluaba… Vaya, que espalda… Vaya, que cintura… Vayaaaaaaaaaa, Pero que trasero!

Saben, las chicas nunca vamos a admitir que les miramos el trasero a los chicos… No es correcto y no es nada propio en nosotras… Además, aunque lo admitiéramos ellos harían la típica pregunta estúpida… "Por qué? Ustedes nunca están atrás" y eso nos llevaría a discutir sobre lo marchitas e idiotas que son y, para ser honestas, ninguna de nosotras quiere perder el tiempo haciéndolo. Pero bueno, volviendo al chico extraño… Mientras mis ojos estaban bajando por sus piernas él se giró lentamente hacia mí y cuando sus increíbles ojos azules, tan azules que podría navegar en ellos, supe que el amor a primera vista existe y yo estaba siendo una fiel testigo de ese hecho. El hizo una especie de sonrisa torcida hacia mí y yo sentí que mis rodillas se volvían de mantequilla.

-Elena! Que haces ahí paradota? Ve a las gradas, no quiero que el disco te golpee- Ese fue mi hermano mayor. Joseph.

Por un instante el tiempo se congelo, sabía que debía ir a las gradas, sabía que debía evitar al señor sonrisa perfecta… Por Dios, esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal! Lo juro. Pero, como una tonta me quede ahí! Expuesta… Creo que pueden imaginar lo que viene ahora, cierto?

Pongámoslo así, estás jugando tranquilamente en el patio de tu casa… Todo va bien, te subes aquí y allá pero entonces, llega tu madre… Frunce el ceño y dice "Baja de ahí o vas a caerte". Lo entiendes ahora? Ella lo dice y tú mágicamente tienes la enfermedad de Lou Gehrig, donde no controlas tus músculos y resultas estampada en el asfalto.

Así resulte estampada en el hielo de la pista, golpeada por un disco que venía a más o menos a la velocidad de la luz. Pero no todo es malo, así conseguí la atención de todos, o más específicamente de Lindos Ojos Azules que ahora sostiene mi mano izquierda mientras los idiotas de mis hermanos dan vueltas en círculos sin saber qué hacer.

-Estas bien? Ese ha sido un fuerte golpe-Dice Lindos Ojos Azules.

-Si, por supuesto que si-Oh Dios, ya les dije que es muy lindo? El hace esa sonrisa encantadora y luego se acerca a mi oído.

-Espero que sea verdad, o mi plan de invitarte esta noche a comer se vendría abajo- Un consejo chicos. Sean directos… No hay nada más encantador que te digan exactamente lo que quieres… Nada de "Que vas hacer esta noche?" Neee… Ten seguridad y da por hecho que esta noche voy a salir contigo.

-Entonces será mejor que me levante para que pueda ir a cambiarme para la noche-Le dedico esa sonrisa que mi prima Caroline me ha enseñado las pasadas vacaciones… Esa que dice… Eres lindo pero vas a tener que esforzarte conmigo.

Antes de que Lindos Ojos Azules pueda decirme algo llegan a mi lado Hugo, Paco y Luis… O como los conocen en mi familia, Joseph, John y James… Te parece gracioso que los tres tengan el nombre por J? Deja que te presente a mis tías… 5 tías con el nombre por M. Lo juro.

-Dios! Te dije que salieras de la pista!-Grita Joseph.

-Crees que pudo perder su memoria? Así podríamos cambiar de habitación-Dijo James.

-Mamá va a matarnos-Susurra John.

-No he perdido la memoria cretino, y estoy bien… Pero creo que pasare de la practica hoy e iré a casa-Digo mientras me levanto con ayuda de los tres tarados.

-Yo te llevo-Anuncia Joseph y por la cara que tiene es mejor no discutirle-Ah, por cierto… Quiero presentar a Damon Salvatore. Esta aquí con su universidad para jugar al hockey. Damon, ella es mi hermana menor… Elena Gilbert.

Para la imagen. Puedes notar el tono que uso Joseph cuando dijo "Hermana menor"? Ese tono que dice… Mantente alejado de ella si es que algún día quieres tener hijos. Lo notas? Nunca pasa desapercibido, verdad?

Ahora, puedes ver como Damon aprieta mi mano en el típico gesto "gusto en conocerte"? Yo también lo veo… Y también veo como hace unos ligeros círculos en mi mano con su pulgar que no han notado mis hermanos… Gracias a Dios.

Y ese señoritas, fue el primer día en la carrera de romper mi corazón… Lo has oído bien, el chico encantador me rompió el corazón… Pero ya lo sabrás más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Sabes, mi madre siempre me dijo que aunque odies a una persona debes ser amable. "La educación esta primero Elena, recuérdalo" decía ella cuando en octavo grado me negué a saludar a la pesada Lizzie McGuire, o así le decía yo ya que esta chica tenia complejo de Hilary Duff. Pero, en mi particular opinión se me hace un poco hipócrita sonreír "amablemente" a alguien que odias.

Por eso, cuando me gire para enfrentar a mi pesadilla de 7 años lo mire como si fuera la cosa más desagradable del planeta. Fue como mirar a alguien vomitar, no! Fue como ver a alguien vomitar y tener que limpiar después, no! Mejor aún o en este caso, peor aún ver a alguien vomitar, tener que limpiar y descubrir que esa persona ha vomitado cucarachas. Asqueroso verdad? No me culpes por favor, crecí con tres hombres…. Los temas de conversación de ellos eran nauseabundos.

-Que sorpresa Elena-Dijo el desgraciado mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho. Te dije que tan solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura? Que eso no te distraiga, vale? Ese idiota me rompió el corazón… Debes tener solidaridad femenina o lo que sea.

-La sorpresa me la he llevado yo-Lo miro de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo. Demonios… La maldición Salvatore aún vive en mí…

"Cálmate Elena, céntrate en el trabajo… Que este idiota no te distraiga".

-En fin, supongo que eres el capitán del equipo-Damon asiente lentamente-Así que, porque no le das un poco de ejemplo a los chicos y eres el primero en inscribirte en los eventos de caridad.

-No.

Me ha dicho no? Lo has oído, verdad?

-Pero…

-No-Volvió a decirme que no y yo quiero matarlo. Pues bueno… No necesito de este idiota para cumplir mi trabajo. Me giro hacia el grupo de nuevo que parece no haberse movido y sigo hablando-Entonces, quien será el primero en apuntarse?

-Yo lo hare-Un tipo alto, de cabello cobrizo y ojos oscuros se acerca a mi lado. Aun lleva el uniforme puesto y apesta un poco, pero es el único en este lugar que ha tenido la decencia de no pasearse enfrente de mi semidesnudo.

Le sonrió y le paso la hoja para que pueda anotarse. Su firma son solo sus iniciales… AS.

Se anota para un partido con los niños del hogar de acogida, recolección de fondos para un geriátrico y una cena de caridad para la reconstrucción de un parque en una zona de Queens.

-Y quien va a ser el siguiente?-Pregunta esta noble alma mientras levanta la hoja.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie se levanta. Este chico frunce un poco el ceño y vuelve a entregarme la hoja-Lamento que no estén muy colaboradores, seguro irán ablandando con los días.

-No te preocupes, ya encontrare la forma de arrastrarlos a la caridad-Le sonrió mientras tomo la hoja.

Te ha pasado que conoces a alguien y al minuto sientes que esa persona podría ser tu mejor amigo? Eh! He dicho mejor amigo, no amor de tu vida.

-Por cierto, soy Alaric Saltzman.

-Elena Gilbert.

-Lo sé, he escuchado todo el discurso-Sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. Creo que me cae bien el tipo.

Luego de eso, los chicos empiezan a levantarse para ir a cambiarse. Algunos ya lo hicieron y empiezan a dejar el vestuario vacío. Sé que debo hablar con Damon, Caroline dijo que me centrara en el capitán y tengo que hacerlo… Es mi trabajo verdad? No puedo dejar que lo que paso algunos años atrás arruine mi oportunidad de darme a conocer… Y sé que lo lograre con este equipo. Así que decido abordarlo cuando todos se hayan ido. Me sudan las manos mientras me siento en la banca. Crees que soy ridícula, verdad? Que debí superarlo hace años. Pero no… Si, dime patética… Pero cuando pasas por lo que yo pase olvidar y superar no está dentro de la lista de qué hacer post rompimiento.

Veo a Damon por el rabillo del ojo, se ha vestido ya, cargándose en su hombro izquierdo su bolsa del gimnasio. Tiene puestas unas gafas de sol y está a punto de irse cuando por fin reacciono y me levanto de la banca.

-Podría hablar contigo por un segundo?-Me ha temblado la voz¡?¡

Damon se baja un poco las gafas de sol y me mira con cierta… Exasperación? De verdad?

-Qué quieres?

Me aclaro tres veces la garganta y camino hacia él. "Pasos firmes y seguros Elena, firmes y seguros".

-Pues, eres el capitán de equipo y creo que debo ser honesta contigo. He venido aquí porque tengo la labor de cambiar la imagen que los Rangers le están dando a la ciudad.

-No necesitamos que nos cambien la imagen.

-Eso es refutable. A Coome Corporation, el que ya sabes es el nuevo dueño del equipo, no le gustó nada como actuaron después de ganar la copa.

Damon reprime una sonrisa burlona y yo me preparo para lo que tenga que decir.

-Compartimos la copa con la ciudad, no veo que hay de malo con eso.

-Desfilaron con ella por todos los clubes de striptease-Para la imagen. Puedes notar como Damon aprieta la mandíbula? Como sus facciones altamente atractivas se han transformado en un rostro endurecido? Lo notas? Yo si… Además de las vibras violentas que están emanando de su cuerpo, por supuesto.

-Permíteme que te explique una cosa, señorita Gilbert-Oh no…. Ha usado mi apellido… Sabe que odio que me llamen por mi apellido! Maldito sea-Los chicos y yo nos partimos el culo para ganar esa copa. Si queríamos meterla en cada club de la ciudad podíamos hacerlo porque trabajamos duro para tenerla.

-Pues para Coome eso no es aceptable- Damon da un paso hacia mí y yo doy uno atrás. Llámame cobarde pero aún recuerdo su olor después de ducharse… No voy a darme el lujo de caer.

-Bien, así que tú trabajo consiste en hacernos ver como unos boys scouts que ayudan a la ciudad.

-Coome solo quiere que los chicos dedique un poco de su tiempo en limpiar la mala imagen que se han hecho. Dedicar un poco de su tiempo a la sociedad es un pequeño precio a pagar.

-Vale, no te ofendas con lo que voy a decirte ahora, pero nosotros no le debemos nada a Coome, por tanto no vamos hacer nada de lo que ellos quieran.

Me reí por eso, Damon seguía siendo un idiota.

-En serio? O bueno, dime una cosa… Quien crees que firma cada mes sus cheques? Quien crees que llena tus bolsillos para pasearte cada día con una modelo diferente?-Si bueno, te preguntas como se esto, verdad? Entre los informes que me dio Caroline decía que EL capitán se pasea con modeles cada día, un mujeriego nato. Lo que olvido mi querida prima fue escribir quien carajos era el capitán.

Damon se rio en mi cara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Si no fuera por mí, esos idiotas de Coome no sabrían quienes o que son los Rangers. El motivo por el que nos compraron fue porque ganamos la copa, y ganamos es porque yo estoy aquí… Me dijeron que llevara al equipó a la victoria y eso hice. No me culpes si digo que no les debo nada, he hecho lo que debía hacer y es ganar… Como me comporte fuera de la pista no es asunto de nadie.

Pero… Puede acaso tener el ego más grande? Acaso dijo que por él ganaron la copa? Es un maldito egocéntrico que cree que todo gira en torno a él!

-No lo entiendes, cierto? Si sigues comportándote como lo haces Coome va a sacarte y va a sacar a cualquiera que ponga entredicho a su empresa. Así que, si eres un poco inteligente yo de ti empezaría a jugar a su manera y dejar de lado este ego maximizado que tienes.

-Estas amenazándome?

-Te estoy diciendo lo que te va a suceder si no empiezas a comportarte. Es lógico que el equipo entero te respeta hasta el punto de preguntar "que tan alto" cuando les dices que salten. Si empiezas a comportarte como Coome quiere que lo hagas ellos seguirán tu ejemplo. No es mucho pedir.

-Yo creo que si-Vuelve a dar un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedo dos. Tuerce un poco la boca y vuelve a subirse las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos-Hazme un favor Elena, diles a Coome que pueden coger sus "actos de caridad" y metérselos donde les dé la gana. Si quiero hacer algo por la comunidad lo hare por mi cuenta, no necesito un montón de fotógrafos y periodistas vigilando mi hidalguía como si fuese una mercancía. Ha quedado claro?

-Como el agua-Soy débil lo sé, pero ahora mismo creo que voy a desmayarme si sigue acercándose.

-Muy buen. Pasa una linda tarde… Y envíale mis recuerdos a tu familia.

Se da la vuelta para salir mientras yo me quedo ahí, mirándolo… Asimilando lo último que ha dicho… Recuerdos a mi familia? Ha perdido la cabeza? Maldito sea…

* * *

Union Square, el lugar del mercado más bullicioso de granjeros, y lugar para artesanos que venden su exclusiva artesanía, objetos artísticos y joyas en puestos situados a lo largo de la calle. La zona es una mezcla equilibrada de edificios comerciales y residenciales y una zona conocida para los que buscan bares y restaurantes de moda. Ya he dicho que vivo ahí? Hace más de un año nos pasamos a este lugar junto con mi compañera de habitación en la universidad, Jenna Sommers. Ella estudio historia del arte, pero cuando nos mudamos aquí decidió que iba a montar una pastelería. Ojo, pero no cualquier pastelería, sería una pastelería al estilo CAKE BOSS, ya sabes, ese programa que dan en discovery sobre un tipo que hace cosas increíbles con los pasteles. Verán, voy a contarles la historia simple y resumida de como Jenna, una licencia en historia del arte llego a dedicarse a hacer pasteles. El día antes de mudarnos a Nueva York estábamos viendo la tv cuando dieron la propaganda de CAKE BOSS, al parecer en el siguiente capítulo harían un pastel en forma de pista de hockey. Me has oído bien, pista de hockey. A que es gracioso que el hockey me siga a todas partes verdad?

En fin, al día siguiente mientras desempacábamos todo en nuestro nuevo departamento Jenna vio un local vacío frente al edificio y dijo… "Voy hacer pasteles, voy hacer cada una de las maravillosas obras de arte que he estudiado todo este tiempo en un pastel".

Y así fue como se convirtió en pastelera.

Qué? No me mires así… He dicho que te contaría la historia simple y resumida.

Como sea, ahora te preguntas porque Jenna y yo vivimos juntas? Tranquila! No te estoy leyendo la mente… Lo sé porque eso sería lo que yo me preguntaría. Verán, el primer día de universidad la única persona que me hablo fue Jenna. En esa época yo estaba aún en mi temporada tormentosa tratando de superar a Damon por lo que tenía un aspecto y un letrero que decía "No te acerques".

Recuerdas cuando te dije que conoces a una persona y al segundo sabes que esa será tu mejor amiga? Pues ella fue mi persona.

Nos hicimos inseparables a pesar de lo diferente de nuestras carreras. Se pensaría que una historiadora y una relaciones públicas no tienen nada en común, pero ella es simplemente encantadora… Tan encantadora que cada día al llegar a casa ignoro el desastre de cocina que tenemos.

-Elena? Has llegado ya? Ven, quiero que veas esto-Jenna tiene instinto de madre, por más silencio que hagas para entrar en casa ella siempre te escuchara.

Dejo el bolso y el montón de información sobre los Rangers en la sala y luego camino hasta la cocina. Recuerdas que dije que mi cocina es un desastre? Pues lo es… Hay trastes por todas partes, cucharas, cucharones, cucharitas… Hay de todo por todas partes y a Jenna le gusta todo donde está, la única forma de entrar a esta cocina es porque ella me invita.

-Mira, un chico le va a pedir matrimonio a su novia y me ha pedido esto, a que es romántico, no crees?-Miro la enorme torre Eiffel de casi unos 60 centímetros de alto. Es una belleza y una tentación achocolatada. Me acerco un poco más para mirar los detalles y veo que en la parte de abajo hay unas figuritas. Una mujer está de pie mientras un hombre esta arrodillado frente a ella tomando su mano.

-Esta preciosa, Jenna-Sigo mirando la torre y por un instante estoy deseando ser esa chica afortunada.

-Gracias, que tal el trabajo?

Me dejo caer en la única silla libre y me quito los zapatos. Creo que desde mañana llevare tacones para hacerme notar entre esos dos metros llamados Rangers.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Jenna se gira para mirarme y suaviza el gesto-Por supuesto, tenías una cara tan patética que casi sentía vergüenza de salir contigo.

-En serio? Y yo que me sentía culpable por pensar que eras muy rarita.

Jenna ríe con ganas y yo la acompaño.

-Qué pasa con ese día?

-Recuerdas la razón de mi cara patética?

-El jugador de beisbol?

-Hockey!-Quien confunde el hockey con beisbol?

-Lo que sea, que pasa con Daniel?

-Damon!-Dios, esta chica acertara en algo de mi vida?-Hoy lo he visto.

-Donde?

-En el trabajo, Caroline tuvo un accidente, nada malo, y me pidió hacerme cargo de su trabajo en los Rangers donde Damon es el capitán.

-Oh…

-Sí, oh…

Jenna se rasca la barbilla mientras piensa en eso-Bueno y… Cuál es el problema? No querías verlo?

-No!

-Estas segura?

Por supuesto que quería volver a verlo pero no estoy dispuesta admitirlo! Eh! Y mantén el pico cerrado, ya es bastante malo tener que admitirlo frente a ti.

-Por supuesto que no, quien en su sano juicio quiere volver a ver alguien que pisoteo tu corazón?-Yo… Debo estar demente.

-Vale… Aunque yo creería que este es el momento indicado para que ustedes se vuelvan a ver.

-Por qué?

-Pues, porque cuando lo conociste tú eras una niña Elena… Apenas ibas a salir de la escuela. Tenías que vivir y posiblemente no hubieses ido a la universidad solo para estar junto a él-Jenna se detiene para analizar mi reacción y debe ver que todo está bien porque sigue hablando-Ahora es el momento de reencontrarse, han madurado.

Se lo que estás pensando, escucha a Jenna… Ella tiene razón, es hora de dejar todo el rencor por lo que paso y seguir adelante. Pues no señorita, esto no es Diario de una pasión donde después de los años y los tropiezos Noah y Allie se reencuentran para ser felices juntos. Esta es la vida real.

Además, aun no te he contado toda la historia de lo que sucedió hace 7 años…

* * *

**Septiembre 20, 2006**

Has visto esa película donde una chica hace hasta lo imposible para escapar de casa y verse con el chico más lindo de todos? No? Bueno, yo tampoco pero eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Estoy encerrada en mi habitación dándome los últimos toques antes de salir. Le dije a Lindos Ojos Azules que nos viéramos en la heladería que hay cerca de la pista. Le he contado a mi madre que tengo una cita con un lindo chico y ella me va ayudar a salir por la puerta de atrás mientras mi padre y los tarados están comiendo frente al televisor. Esto va a ser toda una misión imposible porque en cuanto mis hermanos vean que no bajo a comer van a empezar hacer preguntas. El plan es que mi madre les diga que estoy durmiendo porque el golpe con el disco me ha dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ya sé que estás pensando, tengo una madre genial… Y es verdad.

El ligero toque en mi puerta me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Hola-Dice mi mamá asomando la cabeza por la puerta-Está todo listo, han puesto el partido de Hockey del sábado pasado y les he llevado la comida ya.

Que te dije? Mi mamá es genial!

-Bueno, yo ya estoy lista-Tomo mi bolso y voy a la puerta que ahora está totalmente abierta.

Mi mamá me toma de la mano y bajamos las escaleras como silenciosos ratoncitos. Cuando llegamos al primer piso veo que en la sala están todos dándome la espalda sumergidos en el partido. Caminamos rápidamente a la cocina y mi mamá abre la puerta para que pueda salir. Tengo miedo de que la puerta haga ese horrible chillido de siempre cuando la abren pero mágicamente no lo hace. Mi mamá me muestra un frasco de aceite "3 IN ONE".

-He pensado en todo-Dice mi mamá sonriendo-Te quiero en casa a la media noche-Se acerca para abrazarme y me daba un beso en la coronilla.

-Te quiero mamá-Luego de eso salgo de la casa y camino rápidamente por las calles para reunirme con Damon.

Al llegar a la heladería lo veo sentado en la banca que hay afuera. El me mira y sonríe para luego levantarse y caminar hacia mí. Ya he dicho que es muy lindo, cierto?

-Estaba pensado que ya no vendrías-Dice para luego acercar su boca a mi mejilla y dejar un suave beso.

Hago como si eso no me afectara y miro mi reloj-En serio? Solo he tardado 10 minutos.

-Bueno, son 10 minutos que me debes-Pasa su mano por mi cintura y yo dejo de respirar.

-Ya pensare como hacerte feliz en 10 minutos-Contesto y siento que mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Soy yo o creo que eso ha sonado muy doble sentido?

Damon sonríe y empieza a caminar a mi lado dejando su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda.

-He pensado que podríamos ir a comer a un restaurante muy elegante, pero decidí que mejor tú puedes escoger el restaurante.

Vale, mi primera cita y él me deja escoger el lugar donde comer… Suena prometedor.

-Creo que el lugar perfecto es Burger Week.

Damon sonríe enormemente mientras se lleva teatralmente una mano al pecho-Oh Dios, creo que me estoy enamorando.

Quiero decir que yo también pero sonaría muy mal. No le dices a nadie que te enamoraste de el en cuanto lo viste.

No voy a aburrirte con los detalles de nuestra conversación, son cosas simples y casi todas van hacia el tema de Hockey. Ya te dije que Montreal es la cuna del Hockey sobre hielo?

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a Burger Week los temas a seguir son un poco más personales…

-… Así que tienes tres hermanos. Debo temer por mi vida?-Damon toma de su bebida y yo rio por el comentario.

-No, son inofensivos. Pero yo de ti seria extra amable con ellos en la pista-Damon sonríe ante el comentario y yo me llevo una papa a la boca-Que hay de ti? Tienes hermanos?

-Sí, una.

-Mayor o menor?

-Mayor, como por 6 años-Pone los ojos en blanco y añado ese gesto a mi lista de las cosas que me encantan de Damon-Solo los hermanos menores sabemos qué clase de pesadilla son los mayores.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Aunque tienen sus ventajas. En 6 grado había un chico que me golpeaba cada día al salir de la escuela. Yo siempre decía que me había caído… No quería quedar mal-Sonríe y yo sonrió con él-Pero un día, mi hermana se dio cuenta justo cuando estaba recibiendo una paliza. Se acercó como un torbellino y le ha dado el mejor golpe que he visto en mi vida a mi querido acosador.

-Y que paso después? Le dijeron algo a tu hermana?

-Para nada, es una verdad bien sabida que un chico jamás va a reconocer que una chica lo ha golpeado.

Me quedo pensando en eso por un momento… Si eso es cierto porque el idiota de James siempre le dice a mamá cuando lo golpeo?

-Qué hay de ti, alguna historia digna de contar donde tus hermanos sean tus héroes?

-No, jamás han tenido que ser mis héroes porque jamás dejan que alguien se acerque demasiado.

Damon parece por un instante demasiado preocupado con lo que está a mi espalda, me giro lentamente y descubro el porqué. Ahora, para la imagen. Recuerdas en 2004, el tsunami de Indonesia que se cobró la vida de cerca de 300.000 personas? Pues bueno, he aquí un dato curioso… Prácticamente ningún animal salvaje pereció. La mayoría presintieron el desastre y buscaron refugio en los terrenos altos de la isla. Que porque te digo esto? Bueno a eso le llaman El sexto sentido animal, y justo antes de girarme ya sé que está mirando Damon. Qué? Tu aun no lo descubres? Que pasa con tu sexto sentido?

-Elena Gilbert!-Grita mi padre. Junto a él están mis hermanos, frunciendo el ceño todo lo que la naturaleza les permite.

-Papi!-Vale, voy a decirte un secreto. Cuando eres la única mujer entre un montón de hombres, llamar a tu padre como "papi" va a aligerar cualquier situación donde tú seas la protagonista-Pero que haces acá? Deberías estar durmiendo ya.

-Cariño-Que les dije, el papi siempre funciona-Entre a tu habitación para ver como estabas y me encuentro que no estabas.

-Papi, estoy bien. No tenías por qué salir a esta hora.

Mi padre se encoge de hombros y yo me pongo un punto en el marcador.

-Tus hermanos me dijeron que teníamos que ir a buscarte-Miro a los tarados que siguen frunciendo el ceño pero que tienen la mirada clavada en Damon. Ya sabes lo que dicen, si las miradas mataran…

-No importa-Sé que mi cita a terminado ahora mismo, así que lo mejor es pensar en una manera para despedirme de Damon sin toda la audiencia-Porque no van tú y mis hermanos a esperarme en el auto y ya los alcanzo?

Mi padre me mira un segundo y luego mira a Damon.

-Está bien, no tardes. Vamos chicos, denle espacio a su hermana- Sonrió enormemente y me giro para mirar a Damon. Cuando por fin se han ido los tarados y mi padre soy capaz de hablar.

-Perdón por esto, fui demasiado obvia al venir aquí.

-Ahora entiendo lo que decías sobre "jamás dejan que se acerquen demasiado"-Se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y espero el momento en que va a decir, "será mejor que lo dejemos así"-Sera mejor…-Se los dije!-… Que busquemos lugares más privados la próxima vez.

Has sentido la sensación de alivio cuando por fin puedes respirar después de pasar unos minutos bajo el agua? Justo así me siento ahora… Completamente aliviada.

-En serio? Oh sí, tengo en mente varios lugares-Vale, sé que debí mostrarme menos entusiasmada pero justo ahora no puedo fingir cero interés.

-Genial, mañana?

-Mañana-Damon sonríe y se acerca para dejar un tierno beso en mi mejilla, por segunda vez en la noche.

Cuando salgo de Burger Week siento que camino entre algodones, la sensación de volar es casi palpable mientras me acerco al auto de mi padre, y ni la mala cara de Joseph puede desaparecer mi sonrisa justo ahora… Qué? No me mires así, seguro que tú también has estado en esta fase de innegable felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Hey! Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Me tienes un poco desilusionado y algo enojado. Vale, ya sé que estas en plan "solidaridad femenina" y toda esa mierda que se han inventado las mujeres para decir que todos los hombres somos iguales y que nunca vamos a cambiar.

Respóndeme esto, si todos somos iguales, porque te tardas tanto en escoger?

Qué? Me estás diciendo que tienes la ligera esperanza de creer que este nuevo hombre que escoges es diferente a todos? Vamos, no me engañas. Ustedes las chicas siempre están esperando que nosotros la caguemos en algo. Y no lo niegues, sé que es verdad.

Que pasa ahora? No sabes con quien estás hablando? Me tomas del pelo?

Pues vamos a dejarlo claro. Hablas con el idiota, el cretino, el maldito… El engendro de satán del que te ha estado hablando Elena los últimos días. Veras, al principio, cuando descubrí que Elena te estaba contando nuestra historia pensé en dejarla hablar… Que contara todo, pero entonces empezó en plan "Damon rompió mi corazón". Yo rompí su corazón? Y que paso con el mío? Acaso no tengo? Acaso no sentí nada? Nadie ha pensado en el pobre de Damon, nadie se ha preguntado que podría estar sintiendo él cuándo vio a esta mujer después de 7 años. Solo se han dedicado a juzgar y escuchar lo que dice Elena. Pues se acabó! Quieres oír la historia? Yo te la contare, de esa manera vas a ver que yo solo he sido una víctima de las circunstancias.

Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención déjame ver por donde empiezo… Mmm… Ya sé! Vamos a empezar donde quedo mi charla con Elena en el vestuario.

Cuando salí del Madison Square Garden fui a buscar a mi sobrina. Veras, tengo una hermana mayor… Su nombre es Katherine. Es la zorra más zorra de todas. Espera! No vayas a asesinarme, cuando digo que es una zorra lo digo en plan cariñoso. Ella es un poco malvada, obstinada, sabelotodo, exigente e implacable. Pero ha tenido a una preciosidad, la cosita más hermosa que jamás he podido ver. Su nombre es Hayley, tiene cinco años y es perfecta.

Hace unos meses, la zorra y Hayley están viviendo conmigo mientras remodelan el departamento de Kath. Te preguntas por el padre de Hayley? Bueno, es una cosa muy triste… El murió en un accidente de tránsito mientras iba hacia el hospital donde Kath estaba teniendo a su bebe.

Mentiras! Estoy jugando contigo… La verdad es que no sabemos quién es el padre de Hayley, siempre que le preguntas a la zorra sobre él, ella dice que ha sido un donante. Por tanto preferimos dejar el tema hasta ahí.

Pero en fin, cuando llegue a mi departamento; localizado en Gramercy, un barrio altamente respetable con un gran número de edificios históricos, la mayoría de ellos concentrados alrededor del parque particular "Gramercy Park". Un lugar con una atmósfera tranquila y segura, o así lo era antes de que llegara la zorra a vivir conmigo. Al entrar, puedo oír la voz de Beyonce cantando Halo. Camino silenciosamente a la sala y me encuentro la imagen de la zorra cantando junto que con Hayley a todo pulmón frente al televisor. Oír a mi sobrina es como oír a los ángeles cantar, oír a la zorra es como… Bueno, es como una animal aullando de dolor cuando está a punto de morir.

-Tío Damon!-Grita Hayley cuando se percata de mi presencia. Corre hacia mis brazos y yo la recibo como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa.

-Vaya, oírte cantar ha sido increíble-Ella sonríe por mi comentario y me recompensa con un beso-Tu por el contrario, me has causado cáncer de oído-La zorra sonríe y baja el volumen de la tv.

-Me alegro, ese era el plan-Ves? Te lo dije… Es una zorra-Como te ha ido hoy? Algo digno de contarle a tu hermana mayor?

-No, para nada… Todo igual-Olvidado, ni en un millón de años le diré a la zorra que he vuelto a ver a Elena.

-Ah… Que extraño. Hace poco Ric dejo un mensaje en la contestadora diciendo que esperaba que estuvieras mejor después de tu encuentro con Elena Gilbert-Te dije que mi hermana es una zorra? Ella se pone una mano en la cadera e inclina la cabeza a un lado esperando que le diga algo. Bien, en estos momentos solo se puede acudir a la indignación.

-Has oído mis mensajes?

-No me vengas con el rollo de sentirte indignado vale? Cuéntame que paso con Elena.

-No es algo que te importe, es un asunto mío y de nadie más-Camino hacia la cocina a buscar un poco de agua mientras pienso en una excusa para deshacerme del interrogatorio que me espera… Y también para planear el asesinato de Ric.

-Vamos Damon, los dos sabemos que aun estás enamorado de esa chica, porque no lo aceptas de una buena vez?

-No lo voy a aceptar ni una maldita vez!-Hayley se acerca a mi lado con un frasco lleno de dinero y yo saco un dólar de mi billetera. Veamos, te viste el capítulo de los Simpson donde Marge pone un frasco y Homero debe meter dinero cada vez que dice una mala palabra? Si? Pues la zorra también, ella cree que mi vocabulario no es apropiado para una niña de 5 años, así que me obliga a pagar cada vez que digo algo "inapropiado" frente a Hayley. Pero hey, presta atención a lo siguiente… Solo yo debo pagar por las malas palabras, cuando la zorra me llama "pene parlante" eso pasa desapercibido.

Te parece gracioso? Pues a mí no, voy a terminar pobre y solo a este paso.

-Vale, no estas de humor para hablar ahora… Quieres pasta para cenar?-La zorra ha cedido por ahora y yo vuelvo a respirar tranquilamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente a las 8:30 am, Kath se ha ido a trabajar y Hayley se ha ido al colegio, o a donde sea que vayan los niños a los 5 años. Quiero contarte que tuve una noche de meditación, y creo que le debo una disculpa a Elena por cómo le hable ayer. Ella solo trata de hacer su trabajo, verdad?

Por lo tanto voy a darme prisa para llegar al Madison y poder hablar con ella. Sí señor, voy a disculparme… Qué? No me crees? Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, no soy el idiota que todo el mundo cree.

* * *

Por más rápido que he querido llegar al Madison no he podido llegar a tiempo. Elena ya esta en las gradas junto con Liars y toda la prensa autorizada para ver la práctica.

Mientras me estoy tomando un poco de mi Gatorade veo que Ric se aproxima a mi lado.

-Estuviste un poco grosero con ella, no crees?-Ric señala las gradas y yo no tengo que girarme para saber de quién me habla. Por supuesto que sé que fui grosero, tuve mi noche de meditación lo recuerdas?-No se lo merecía. Simplemente estaba intentando hacer su trabajo.

-Sí, y sabes en que consiste su trabajo?-Vale, dije que le debo una disculpa a Elena… Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que Ric me sermonee-Consiste en poner orden entre nosotros para que los idiotas de Coome puedan ganar más dinero a nuestra costa. Pues que se jodan! A ellos les importa una mierda la imagen que damos a la sociedad, solo quieren hacer más y más y más dinero.

-Creo que no te pasaría nada si te apuntas a uno de los actos de caridad solo para tenerlos felices, de esa manera te los quitas de encima. No vas a morirte por hacerlo.

-Me da igual.

-Por favor, eres un idiota sin remedio y obstinado, lo sabias?

Sonrió… Por supuesto que lo sé- Por eso es que he ganado 4 copas Stanley. Porque no me rindo, no me doy por vencido.

Ric sonríe y niega con la cabeza, sabe que tengo razón.

Es entonces cuando suena el silbato del entrenador avisándonos que es hora de salir a la pista. Agarro mi stick y me deslizo suavemente por el hielo. Pudo ser una práctica tranquila, como la de cada día… Pero entonces cometí el error de mirar hacia las gradas para ver como un tipo idiota abrazaba a Elena. Que como sé que el tipo es un idiota? No me preguntes, solo lo sé.

Elena se retira un poco y tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Pero que le pasa? Yo he puesto mejores sonrisas que esa y con menos que un abrazo.

-Salvatore, te estamos esperando-Obligo a mi cuerpo a darse la vuelta para ir con los chicos y no seguir viendo esa desagradable imagen. Estoy muy enojado. Que le pasa a Elena? Desde cuando se deja abrazar así? Demonios, estoy tentado de buscar el número de alguno de sus hermanos y dejarles el mensaje de como un idiota está manoseando a su hermanita, seguro de que para mañana el tipo está muerto… Qué? Piensas que estoy exagerando? Pues no! Y será mejor que no hable más contigo, tú me recuerdas a ella dejándose abrazar del idiota…

* * *

Está bien, fui un idiota… No debí decirte eso… Perdóname.

Vamos a olvidarnos de esto vale? Continuemos con lo que nos interesa… Durante la práctica tuve poca o nada de concentración, no dejaba de mirar a las gradas y en algunas ocasiones me cruzaba con la mirada de Elena… Sin embargo esas ocasiones eran escasas, ella estaba muy concentrada en el tipo que próximamente seria hombre muerto.

Sin embargo, aún estaba empeñado en disculparme, ya sabes… Por lo de la noche de meditación y toda esa mierda. Así que, cuando termino la práctica y el entrenador termino de decirme que debía prestar más atención al juego pude ir a ducharme. Fue una ducha rápida, no me esforcé mucho este día por lo que no estaba realmente cansado. Camine hacia mi casillero y empecé a vestirme rápidamente.

Entonces, un tac tac tac chocando contra el piso llamo mi atención, para luego ser acompañado del "Hola Elena" que decían los chicos.

-Que tal chicos? Buena práctica la de hoy-Respondía Elena mientras iba acercándose.

Me quede inmóvil con la camiseta en mi mano cuando la vi aparecer. Llevaba un traje negro con tacones a juego. Elena está en tacones! Creo que es porque ella es naturalmente pequeña entre todos nosotros, la ventaja de altura que le dan le hace sentir más confianza en el vestuario.

Quieres oír un secreto? A los chicos les encanta los talones. Los asociamos con todo tipo de fantásticas posiciones sexuales. Si quieres que un hombre se fije en ti, no te equivocarás con un par de tacones brillantes de aguja de unos 10 centímetros, lo juro.

-Damon?

-Señorita Gilbert. No la he oído entrar-Si estoy mintiendo, y qué? Vas a decírselo? No lo creo.

-Veras, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. Temo que me pase un poco intentando transmitirte las exigencias de Coome. Lo siento.

Vaya, se ha disculpado… No te lo esperabas? Yo tampoco.

Debería disculparme ahora? O solo aceptar sus disculpas?

-Sí, de acuerdo, acepto las disculpas. Yo también tenía anotado en mi agenda de hoy pedirte disculpas. No pretendía machacarte de la forma que lo hice-Bien, me merezco una estrellita… Acepte las disculpas y además me disculpe.

-Está bien-Elena aprieta un poco los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea recta. Que significa ese gesto?-Estaba pensando…

-Qué?-Me quedo mirándola a los ojos y decido acabar este duelo de miradas metiéndome la camiseta a la cabeza… Pero que me pasa? No puede ser posible que aún me avergüence mirarla a los ojos.

-Tengo una solución de compromiso que pienso que podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

-Y esa seria….?

-Sé que no quieres hacer actos de caridad. Pero si pudieses utilizar tu influencia para conseguir que algunos de tus compañeros cooperaran conmigo, entonces quizá yo podría utilizar la mía para convencer a Coome de que no se entusiasmen tanto con la idea de quererte ver en todo y, más concretamente, de quererte ver participar en actos de caridad.

Espera un momento… Dijo lo que quiso decir? Me rasco la barbilla como si estuviera considerando la propuesta pero la verdad es que no.

-Déjame ver, quieres que entregue a algunos de mis chicos para salvarme el culo?

-Entregar? Que es esto? Una negociación de rehenes?

-En cierto sentido.

-Oh, por favor!-Elena empieza a manotear mostrando que ha perdido la paciencia… Sí, no me culpes… Logro ese efecto en ella-Lo único que pido…

-Es que yo te haga el trabajo.

-No! No es nada de eso.

-Elena-Me cruzo de brazos y noto como me recorre con la mirada todo el cuerpo-Me parece que ayer te deje muy claro que no creo que los Rangers de deban algo a Coome. Comprendo que tienes un determinado trabajo que hacer, y te prometo que no pienso interferir con él, aunque piense que estás perdiendo todo tu tiempo. Si uno de los chicos decide por su cuenta que le apetece hacerse un alma de la caridad es su problema. Pero por nada en el mundo pienso ayudarte en eso.

-Ni aun sabiendo que hacerlo es una inversión para el futuro del equipo?

-Y volvemos a este tema? El argumento de las grandes sumas de dinero no es muy válido para mí.

Noto como Elena empieza a morderse el interior de la mejilla. Por dios… No ha cambiado nada, eso lo hacía cuando no quería decir algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse… Sin embargo, debo admitir que me muero por escuchar lo que tiene por decir.

-Mira, voy hacerte las cosas más fáciles. No voy a cambiar de opinión respecto a esto vale? No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo tratando de hacerme ir a la caridad… No lo hare, no a menos que yo quiera hacerlo.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Puedes preguntarme lo quieras cielo, sabes que puedes hacerlo-Vale, estoy coqueteando con ella, que tiene de malo? La chica aun me vuelve loco.

-Te morirías por hacer solo una aparición en un hospital o por lanzar unas cuantas bolas de golf en favor del cáncer? Te morirías?

-Eso es muy gracioso sabes, Ric me dijo eso mismo esta mañana.

-Y que le dijiste?

-Le dije que a Coome no le importa la integridad del equipo y que no pensaba hacer nada para tenerlos contentos.

Elena entrecierra los ojos y tengo la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que iré a sus estúpidos actos de caridad solo para no verla enojada. Sin embargo no voy hacerlo, no voy hacer nada de lo que Coome quiere. Punto final.

-No quieres entenderlo!

-Ya me dijiste eso ayer-No quiero que vuelva a soltarme el sermón de que me sacaran del equipo por no hacer lo que quieren.

-Y volveré a decírtelo! Eres un idiota que no puede ver la verdad aunque se le presente en la cara!-Vaya, no tengo que decirte que está gritando porque seguro ya lo sabes-No quieres hacer actos de caridad? Pues muy bien! Haz lo que te dé la gana! Pero quiero que te quede algo claro, me pagan por estar encima de ti-Vaya, ojala eso de estar encima de mi fuera un poco más literal- y del equipo y pienso hacerlo bien. Cada vez que te des vuelta yo estaré ahí, con mi larga lista de actos de caridad. Pienso convertirme en la piedra de tu zapato de la que no puedes librarte, el estribillo pesado que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza. Es mejor que te acostumbres a verme constantemente hasta que la temporada finalice en junio…-Se detiene, se cruza de brazos y lentamente se desliza una sonrisa malvada- Suponiendo que lleguen a las eliminatorias, por supuesto.

-Oh no te preocupes, llegaremos… Yo estaré aquí para hacerlo realidad- Crees que soy arrogante? Pues me declaro culpable. Soy el mejor y más vale que tú también te lo metas en la cabeza.

Veo que frunce el ceño y creo que es el momento de molestarla aún más-La pregunta real aquí es… Tu duraras tanto tiempo?

Con un guiño me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar lejos de ella antes de que incluso pueda responderme algo. Qué? Vuelves a estar enojada conmigo? Relájate cariño, he tenido suficiente con Elena como para que tú también me sueltes lo enojada que estas.

Ya sé, se me ocurre algo para hacerte feliz… Retrocedamos 7 años y veamos cómo avanza mi prematura relación con Elena…

* * *

**Septiembre 21, 2006**

-Bien chicos, vamos a dejarlo hoy hasta aquí… Tómense la tarde libre si quieren. Mañana tienen un duro partido por ganar-El entrenador Morris se da la vuelta y todos caminos a los vestuarios. Veras, mañana tenemos que jugar contra el equipo de la ciudad de Montreal… Y a que no adivinas quienes están en ese equipo… Si, la vida es cruel… Lo hermanos Gilbert.

Hoy nos encontramos una que otra vez, pero en vez de recibir un saludo amistoso he recibido constantes empujones. No es que me esté quejando, vale? Pero donde carajos esta la solidaridad con el turista?

Si… Ya sé lo que vas a decirme… Su solidaridad se fue por el váter cuando descubrieron que su hermanita estaba conmigo anoche.

Por eso, hemos tomado medidas preventivas con Elena. Esta noche nos veremos en el lago que hay cerca de la casa de su amiga Eri. Me ha dicho que será mejor abrigarme bien esta noche ya que en esa zona pasa mucho viento.

Quieres que te diga la verdad? Estoy muy emocionado… Cuando llegue a este pueblo pensé quedarme en la habitación del hotel y salir solo para la práctica y los juegos. Pero entonces fuimos a conocer la pista y ella apareció como una increíble ilusión. Su cabello recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos me hizo suspirar al instante. Por Dios, puedo asegurarte que jamás vi a alguien más hermosa que ella.

Así que no me tomes por un suicida cuando te digo que voy hacer lo imposible por verme con Elena así tenga a los tres matones de sus hermanos pisándome los talones.

Son pocos más de las 7, estoy frente al lago con las manos en los bolsillos mientras me muevo de un lado a otro para conservar el poco calor que tiene mi cuerpo. Demonios, debemos estar bajo cero ahora mismo… Hace demasiado frio. Debí haberme puesto los guantes, porque no le hice caso a Elena?

-Parece que vas a congelarte-Me doy la vuelta y la veo, envuelta en un abrigo rojo. Dios, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para que puedas verla… Esta increíble.

-Debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que me abrigara bien-Camino hacia ella y dejo que mis labios acaricien su mejilla.

-Bueno, mi madre dice que mujer prevenida vale por dos- Elena suelta esa increíble sonrisa y me muestra una pequeña bolsa-He traído chocolate caliente y una manta… Pero tendremos que compartirla.

Sonrió, no tengo problema de compartir.

Ella se da la vuelta como si fuera una bailarina y saca de su bolsa mágica un enorme plástico. Lo extiende y luego pone sobre él una manta azul. Se deja caer sobre ella y saca el chocolate caliente y la manta que vamos a compartir.

Me quedo medio hipnotizada viéndola, ella alza la mirada y le da unas palmitas al lugar a su lado. Una invitación imposible de negar.

-Así que… Ayer quedamos en que tenías una hermana que te salvo la vida. Que hay de tus padres? Y aún más importante, de dónde eres?

-Soy de Nueva York. Mis padres, aún viven, están juntos y se quieren. Su matrimonio se estaba yendo al diablo hace años. Una noche decidieron reconstruir el amor y salieron a cenar, se embriagaron un poco y nueve meses después llegue yo.

-Así que eres el milagro que salvo a tus padres?-Elena destapa el termo donde está el chocolate y empieza a verterlo en dos tazas.

-Se podría decir que si-Contesto y agarro la taza que ella me ofrece.

-Genial… Yo en cambio soy una especie de bebe no deseado. Mis padres pensaron que era suficiente con los tres chicos así que mi papá se operó. Sin embargo no tomaron nota de las prevenciones que debían tener en cuenta y al día siguiente decidieron festejar su vida infértil. Pero como puedes ver, el festejo les salió un poco caro-Elena sonríe ante su propia broma y yo me uno a ella.

-Me alegro.

-De qué?

-De que no tomaran nota y que festejaran su vida infértil.

Elena sonríe ampliamente y une su taza a la mía-Salud por la vida infértil y la reconstrucción del amor.

-Salud-Concuerdo mientras chocamos nuestras tazas.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y entonces la fría brisa nos golpea la cara.

-Sabes, este es el momento perfecto para compartir esa manta-Comento mientras Elena me mira. Se ríe, y es el sonido más mágico que jamás haya oído.

-Tienes razón-Me pasa la manta y se acerca un poco más a mi cuerpo. Deja caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo nos cubro a ambos con la manta.

Vamos a parar la imagen un segundo.

Un día, mi hermana estaba hablando con sus amigas del "momento perfecto". Ya sabes cuál es… Ese en el que todo es maravilloso. Cuando la oí en aquella época pensé que solo era mierda de chicas… Pero ahora, ahora he encontrado mi "momento perfecto".

Qué? Crees que soy lindo? Espera para ver lo que sigue…

Tomo la mano de Elena y me pongo en pie. Ella me mira extrañada y extiendo la otra mano para hacerla levantar.

-Que haces?

-Vamos a bailar.

-Bailar? Aquí no hay música-Elena levanta un ceja y le sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé-Rodeo con una mano su cintura mientras con la otra tomo su mano

_When people keep repeating/Cuando la gente sigue repitiendo_

_That you'll never fall in love/Que nunca vas a encontrar el amor_

_When everybody keeps retreating/Cuando todo el mundo sigue retrocediendo_

_But you can't seem to get enough/Pero no puedes obtener suficiente_

Elena deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras nos sigo meciendo de un lado a otro y le canto al oído. Si, los oído bien… Estoy cantando en su oído.

_Let my love open the door/Deja que mi amor abra la puerta_

_Let my love open the door/Deja que mi amor abra la puerta_

_Let my love open the door/Deja que mi amor abra la puerta_

_To your heart/ A tu corazón_

Escucho reír a Elena y tomo eso como un aliciente para seguir adelante.

_I have the only key to your heart/ Tengo la única llave de tu corazón_

_I can stop you falling apart/ Yo puedo detener tu caida_

_Try today, you'll find this way/ Hoy trata,encontraras este camino_

_Come one and give me a chance to say/ Vamos! y dame la oportunidad de decir_

_Let my love open the door/ Deja que mi amor abra la puerta_

_It's all I'm living for/ eso es todo por lo que estoy viviendo_

_Release yourself from misery/ Liberarte a ti mismo de la miseria_

_Only thing's gonna set you free/ Lo único que te va a liberar_

_That's my love/ Es mi amor_

Crees que esta canción ha sido demasiado cursi? Crees que lo que digo es demasiado apresurado? Te diré que no. No importa el cuándo, no importa el donde, no importa el que… No necesitas pasar al lado de una persona la vida entera para saber que te has enamorado. No lo necesitas, porque solo con verla… Lo sabes al instante.

_Let my love open the door/Deja que mi amor abra la puerta_

_Let my love open the door/Deja que mi amor abra la puerta_

_Let my love open the door/Deja que mi amor abra la puerta_

_To your heart/ A tu corazón_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Ser la relaciones públicas de los Rangers tenía sus ventajas, como por ejemplo llevar a tu sobrino a el entrenamiento de uno de sus equipos favoritos. Veras, Harry es el hijo mayor de Joseph. Cumplirá años mañana y he decidido traerlo a Nueva York para que conozca al equipo y mañana lo llevare al primer partido de temporada. Justo ahora estamos sentados junto a la pista de hielo, observando a los chicos entrenar. Harry no ha despegado sus ojos de Damon en ningún momento; "todo lo que él hace es lo mejor, lo más grande, lo más asombroso" decía Harry cada cinco minutos. No quise corregirlo pero es obvio para ti y para mí que mi pequeño sobrino está equivocado respecto a Damon. Después del entrenamiento tendría que ir al vestuario e intentar, una vez más, hablar con el capitán idiota para que participara en una buena causa… Tim me estaba volviendo loca porque Coome lo estaba volviendo loco con respecto a Damon. "NECESITO QUE LO HAGAS PARTICIPAR EN ALGO!" me había dicho anoche y yo simplemente no sabía cómo acercarme a él sin empezar una discusión. Iba a perder mi empleo si Damon no participaba en algo… Dios, porque no lo haces razonar?

-Mira tía! Se está acercando a nosotros!-Harry toco mi rodilla repetidas veces mientras yo levantaba la vista. Damon paso volando por nuestro lado y lanzo por encima del plexiglás el disco directo a las manos de Harry-Me ha regalado el disco! Puedes creerlo?-Grito Harry saltando sobre su asiento.

Sonreí, puede que Damon siempre fuera un idiota conmigo pero podía ver que le importaban sus admiradores… Y ahora que lo pienso, el siempre dedicaba un momento para ellos después de los entrenamientos, firmaba algunas cosas y se dejaba tomar cuantas fotos le pedían. No creas que lo estoy defendiendo ni nada por el estilo. Lo sigo odiando… Pero que sea amable con Harry en cierto modo me hace feliz.

Cuando finalizo el entrenamiento, Harry se puso sus patines, estaba impaciente por deslizarse en la misma pista donde Damon Salvatore entrenaba todos los días. Mi plan era dejarlo dar algunas vueltas y luego llevarlo al vestuario para que conociera a los chicos.  
Normalmente Damon era uno de los primeros en dejar la pista y meterse en la ducha. Pero hoy fue el último y, de hecho, se acercó patinando lentamente hacia nosotros, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se doblaran de tamaño y que en mi estómago se formara un nudo.

-Hola-Le dijo a Harry desde el otro lado del plexiglás-Soy Damon.

-Yo…-Harry se interrumpió, demasiado nervioso para hablar. Se giró para mirarme, buscando mi ayuda.

-Él es Harry, mi sobrino-Pase mi mano por la espalda de Harry para tranquilizarlo-Está de visita porque mañana cumple 11 años.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa.

-Aun no es mi cumpleaños-Susurro Harry.

-Pero debes empezar a celebrarlo desde hoy-Damon volvió a sonreír y yo le sonreí a Harry-Juegas al Hockey?-Damon señalo los patines de Harry.

Harry asintió lentamente.

-Genial! Te gustaría dar unas cuantas vueltas conmigo y pasarnos el disco?

Mis ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que los de Harry.

-Damon-No puedo creer que el dijera eso-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Lo sé, Pero quiero hacerlo-Damon se encogió de hombros y luego miro a Harry-Juegas?

-Claro!-Harry se levantó rápidamente.

-Pero con una condición.

Por supuesto, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Damon siendo amable, hasta me lo creí.

-Si fallo en un pase, no se lo puedes decir a nadie… Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Harry sonrió y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Me miro como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso para irse con Damon y yo solo pude asentir. Los vi patinar desde mi asiento, Harry al principio fue un poco inseguro pero Damon se le acercaba para decirle quien sabe que, haciéndolo reír y tomar confianza.

Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, es decir, hablamos de Damon "No quiero hacer obras de caridad" Salvatore. Estaría perdiendo la cabeza? Tal vez puedo aprovecharme de su locura y hacerlo ir a algún evento… No, eso es demasiado bajo. Pero debes admitir que ni tu misma te lo puedes creer… Simplemente es algo de otro mundo.

* * *

Sábado en la noche. El primer partido de la temporada ha terminado con la primera victoria de nuestros queridos Rangers. Ha sido sensacional y el estadio ha estado a reventar, todos gritaban y aplaudían el espectáculo que los Rangers les daban a la fanaticada mientras Harry no dejaba de saltar sobre su asiento gritando el nombre de Damon. Jenna nos había acompañado y no entendía ni una sola jugada… Bueno lo admito, yo sigo sin entender las jugadas así que nos sentamos a tomar cerveza mientras Harry gritaba a todo pulmón. Pensé que cuando terminara el partido iríamos a comprar una torta para Harry pero mi cuñada vino por él. Si, vino desde Montreal por Harry. Puedo decirte que ella y yo no tenemos una relación buena, la odiaba cuando estábamos en la escuela y la odio ahora… Siempre creí que quiera quedar embarazada de Joseph para no dejarlo ir y algo así sucedió… Solo que no viven juntos y ella odia a toda mi familia.

Entonces, solo estamos Jenna y yo… Sentadas en el andén con un vaso de cerveza pensando en que hacer.

-Podríamos ir a un bar-Jenna me miro sonriendo, sabía que había quedado algo triste porque se llevaran a Harry de esa manera.

-A cual bar?

-Bueno, mientras hablabas con la perra de tu cuñada uno de los chicos me dijo que nos esperaban en el bar que queda por la 51. Que te parece?

Ir a un bar donde está el equipo, un bar donde esta Damon, un bar donde lo puedo ver besándose con alguna chica… Tentador, no?

-Por qué no compramos unos tragos y los tomamos en la casa?

-Porque eso sería patético, levántate… Vamos a ir a ese bar.

* * *

Webster Hall, cuenta con tres plantas y cinco ambientes de música. El lugar está adornado con luces de neón y todo el mundo salta y baila al ritmo de música mientras Jenna y yo tratamos de llegar a la barra.

-Elena! Aquí!-Grita uno de los chicos que está sentado en una zona que dice VIP-PROHIBIDO PASAR.

-Oh mira! Ahí está el chico que me ha invitado-Dice Jenna a mi oído mientras me aprieta la mano.

-Te ha invitado solo a ti?

-No! Quise decir nos ha invitado-Miro a Jenna y ella sonríe de forma inocente-Vale, él dijo que sería genial que yo viniera a tomar algo con el… Pero sabe que somos un dos por uno así que no hay problema.

Un dos por uno? En eso me he convertido?

-No quiero ser un maldito dos por uno!-Chillo, como he llegado a esto?

-Relájate vale? No te dejare sola y tú no me dejaras sola… Hemos venido juntas a tomar una copa… Ellos solo serán compañía.

Jenna empieza a empujarme hasta que llegamos a la zona donde están los chicos. Ahora… Para la imagen.

Ves ese chico de ahí? Ese que tiene a una rubia sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas? Ves como ella pasa sus manos por el pelo de él mientras le besa el cuello? Puedes ver como él sonríe y aprieta los ojos susurrándole al oído a esa chica? Puedes verlo? Ahora, notas como el empieza a bajar su mano hasta que le toca el trasero a la rubia? Si? Escuchas ese ruido? Ese donde parece que algo se rompe… Puede que sea mi estúpido corazón.

-Elena! Qué bueno que estés aquí-Dice uno de los chicos. Entonces la rubia cae al suelo cuando Damon se levanta de la silla. Se queda mirándome y yo me quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer-Ven siéntate aquí, que quieres tomar?

Jenna me toma de la mano mientras yo sigo en modo idiota sin poder despegar mis ojos de Damon.

-Elena cariño, que te parece si me acompañas al baño?-Ella no espera que yo responda y me lleva al baño empujando a todo el que se meta en su camino-Si quieres nos vamos a otro lado, conozco un par de bares cerca.

Irme? Qué harías tú? Huir? Seguramente es lo mejor pero entonces… Tendré que huir cada vez que lo vea porque no soportaría verlo… Y eso simplemente no puede ser.

-No, no pasa nada… Vinimos a divertirnos y eso haremos.

-Elena…

-Estoy bien, admito que ha sido algo incómodo de ver pero no pasa nada. Mi relación con él es estrictamente laboral y a veces creo que ni eso tenemos así que no pasa nada. Ahora volvamos… Se me antoja un mojito.

* * *

Estar sentada entre Jenna y Ric no es lo que planeaba como una noche divertida. Mi amiga ha descubierto que Ric es muy gracioso y que son como almas gemelas y el simplemente no dejaba de mirarla a los labios… Eran tan obvios. Sin embargo solo tenía dos opciones. Mirar a Jenna y a Ric o mirar al frente… Donde Damon estaba sentado tomando trago tras trago de su cerveza mientras la rubia le besa el cuello.

-Quieres ir a bailar?-Le dijo Ric a Jenna. Ella me miro y sonrió.

Bien, seguro que conoces el código de miradas que tenemos entre las chicas. Solo nosotras podemos decirnos un sinfín de cosas con la mirada y estoy segura que acabo de decirle que por ninguna razón vaya a dejarme sola… Pero ella se ha levantado e ido con Ric. Creo que es hora que cambie de mejor amiga.

Así que ahora estoy sentada en una silla rosa con una botella de cerveza en la mano medio vacía mientras Rather Be feat suena en todo el bar. La zona VIP que antes estaba llena de jugadores ahora solo está ocupada por tres personas… Si, Damon y su zorra son los únicos que me acompañan…

-Señorita Elena, quisiera bailar conmigo-Mi salvación viene con una enorme sonrisa mientras estira su brazo en mi dirección. Sonrió de vuelta y tomo su mano mientras por un diminuto momento de debilidad dirijo mi mirada hacia Damon. El me frunce el ceño y se lleva la botella a la boca… Por qué carajos lo he mirado.

Happy de Pharrell Williams empieza a sonar en cuanto pongo un pie en la pista, Adam… El novato en esta temporada desliza sus manos por mi cintura mientras empezamos a bailar. Sonrió… Y te juro que es una sonrisa sincera cuando empezamos a dar vueltas… De verdad me estoy divirtiendo y por un instante me olvido de Damon y su rubia espectacular.

Sin embargo esa felicidad me dura muy poco cuando veo aparecer a la rubia, ella pone una mano sobre el hombro de Adam y él se gira para verla.

-Perdóname si los molesto pero Damon quiere hablar con ella. Te parece bien si yo la reemplazo?

Adam me mira y luego a la rubia mientras que yo miro a Damon que observa todo desde la zona VIP con los codos apoyados en sus piernas.

-No hay problema-Le digo a Adam mientras me deshago de sus manos. La rubia me sonríe y empieza a bailar con Adam mientras yo empiezo a caminar hacia la salida. Por ningún motivo iré a hablar con él y tampoco dañare la cita de Jenna… Simplemente me iré a casa y me acurrucare en mi cama mientras lloro como una tonta por algo que perdí hace años.

-A dónde vas?-Damon sujeta mi codo cuando estoy fuera del bar.

-A casa-Esa fue mi voz? Tan pequeña? Frágil y rota?

-Quiero hablar contigo- Me rodea y luego lo tengo al frente, ahora me doy cuenta que debí ir a buscar a Jenna y no venir sola a la calle.

-La verdad es que estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa…

-Por qué viniste esta noche?

-No es tu incumbencia.

-No, no lo es… Y sin embargo estoy aquí esperando que me digas que haces aquí.

Conoces ese momento en el que solo pasan segundos pero tú lo sientes cómo años? Donde el silencio te absorbe porque tu boca a perdido la facultad de moverse y lo único que parece vivo en tu cuerpo son tus ojos, aquellos que no dejan de moverse mientras ves a la otra persona.

-Que se supone que quieres de mí?-Lo digo tan bajo que hasta yo me esfuerzo por oír mi voz.

-No es algo que importe mucho-Mira hacia el suelo mientras el sonido del bar empieza a oírse tan lejos que parece que nos hemos alejado de él.

-Tengo que irme a casa.

-Lo sé, solo trato de retrasar el momento.

-Por qué?

-No lo sé.

Como si fuera una señal mágica un taxi pasa frente a nosotros, es mi momento de huir. Estiro la mano y él se detiene a mi lado, cuando miro a Damon para despedirme el solo está mirando al suelo y me pregunto… Puede que le duela tanto como a mí?

-Adiós Damon.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al frente, sin cruzar su mirada conmigo-Adiós Elena.

Pasa por mi lado y lo veo volver al bar… Sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

* * *

**Abril 4, 2007**

-Elena! Me he pasado por la librería hoy y he encontrado un libro perfecto para ti-Jenna llega cargada de bolsas y deja caer una de ellas en mi cama.

-Y qué es?-Meto la mano y encuentro un pequeño libro de color rosa… Vas a reírte del estúpido título… "Como superar los 100 primeros días"-Es en serio Jenna?

-Oh vamos, solo léelo… Seguro que te sube el ánimo.

Ella se mete al baño y yo abro el pequeño libro.

**Día 1**

Levántate  
Ve a trabajar  
Y llora  
No leas sus e-mails antiguos. No te quedes mirando fijamente el teléfono. Quita todas sus fotos del escritorio. Y no le llames. Llama a tu mejor amiga y pídele que se quede a dormir en tu casa. Lo entenderás mañana por la mañana.

**Día 2**

Despertarse sola no es divertido. Que suerte que tu mejor amiga se quedara a dormir. Así, al despertar, puedes llorar con ella. Y además, anoche evito que le llamaras. Ahora sal de casa y desconecta el contestador automático. De este modo evitaras estar pendiente de si te ha dejado algún mensaje mientras no estabas.

-Jenna! Esto es estúpido!

-En que día vas?

-En el dos.

-Tú sigue leyendo, te vas a reír… Te lo aseguro!

**Día 3**

No le llames. No le mandes e-mails. Puedes pensar en él, pero él no tiene por qué saberlo.

**Día 4**

Llama a un psicólogo. Puede que te parezca un cliché, pero dentro de dos semanas, cuando todos tus amigos estén hartos de oírte hablar sobre la ruptura, y todavía estés sufriendo y pasándolo fatal, me lo agradecerás.

**Día 5**

Imprime todos sus e-mails antiguos. No los leas. Mételos en un sobre con todas sus fotos (excepto las dos peores) y los demás recuerdos de vuestra relación y envíaselo a tu madre. Dile que lo guarde todo en el altillo o en algún lugar donde no puedas verlo sin querer hasta que estés preparada.

-Jenna esto es una porquería, no tengo sus e-mails porque JAMAS NOS ENVIAMOS E-MAILS!

Ella sale del baño sonriendo-Cariño, solo lee el libro y luego puedes quejarte vale?

-Lo leeré mañana, tengo un examen importante y no puedo distraerme con esto-Arrojo el libro al otro extremo de la cama.

Me he convertido en una chica sin sonrisa que vive amargada todo el tiempo porque ha perdido posiblemente al amor de su vida. Han pasado ya tres meses desde la última vez que vi a Damon y simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. Me he vuelto prácticamente un ermitaña que solo sale de su habitación para ir a clases mientras Jenna se encarga de traer comida. Me pregunto cuando se ira el dolor? Cuando se ira ese nudo en mi garganta que me impide hablar de él en voz alta.

-Vamos a ir directamente al día 48-Dice Jenna mientras toma el libro

Aclara su voz un par de veces y luego empieza a leer.

-**Día 48**: Escribe una carta cruel y malintencionada (una carta de odio, vamos). Destrúyela. Nunca, jamás, la mandes ya que, como dice mi amiga Courtney, no quieres que nada de lo que puedas decir en tu estado actual quede registrado y en manos de otra persona-Jenna me mira y sonríe-Vamos a escribirle una carta de odio a Damon!

-Por qué?

-Sera terapéutico.

Ella toma una hoja y un lápiz y los pone frente a mí. Bien, puedo escribir una carta de odio.

Querido Damon,  
Eres un puto cabron, me has jodido la vida.  
Para siempre.  
Nunca volveré a ser la misma.  
Te odio  
Te odio  
Te odio  
Te quiere, Elena.  
Pd, Llámame.

Le entrego la carta a Jenna y ella empieza a reír descontroladamente.

-Qué es esto? Tienes que decir cosas que duelan! Como por ejemplo "La tienes tan chica que tuve que preguntar varias veces si ya estaba dentro" o "preferiría comer estiércol que volver a besarte" cosas así.

-La verdad no creo que quiera escribir una carta de odio.

-Vale, sabes que… Iré por una pizza mientras tú estudias y luego leeremos ese libro paso a paso. Hare que superes a Damon Sanviator.

-Salvatore.

-Lo que sea.

La veo salir de nuestra habitación y por un instante sonrió, tal vez vaya a morir soltera y llena de sobrinos… Pero estoy segura que Jenna siempre estará a mi lado.

* * *

**yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu que bueno estar de vuelta, bueno cuéntenme... Cuanto estuve ausente? **  
**Verán, he tenido un montón de incidentes para hacer esta historia... Primero pierdo mi celular... Adiós claves. Segundo olvido mis claves... Adiós cuentas... Lograr ingresar a la cuenta que cree exclusivamente para esta historia fue IMPOSIBLE, así que tuve que volver a crear una cuenta, crear otra aquí y subir los capítulos de nuevo. Todo iba bien, tenia el capitulo casi terminado... Entonces vino mi prima y uso mi computador y le metió un estúpido virus. Mi hermano lo formateo pero yo olvide salvar algunos documentos... Adiós capitulo 4... Así que he pasado un mes completo tratando de escribir el capitulo 4, recordar lo que había escrito en el anterior... Hacer versión Damon... Versión Elena... Hasta una versión de Katherine! Y simplemente no me salia nada. Pero hoy lo he logrado... O eso creo... Júzguenla ustedes, cuéntenme que piensan y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mejor... Creo que este me ha salido deprimente...**

**Saludos y por cierto, el libro que le da Jenna a Elena ES REAL! yo lo tengo en mis manos justo ahora.**

**Un abrazo grande y espero sus opiniones, y prometo no volver a desaparecer. ;)**


End file.
